theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Colt Cabana
Scott Colton (born 10 August 1980) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he performs under the ring name Colt Cabana where he is the current WWE Intercontinental Champion and is currently in possession of the Money in the Bank briefcase. Early life Colton was born in Deerfield, Illinois, of Jewish heritage and faith. He attended Western Michigan University and played on their football team until graduating in 2002 with a degree in Business marketing. Professional wrestling career Ring of Honor (2002–2007) Scott Colton was trained by Ace Steel and Danny Dominion, alongside CM Punk. He broke into Ring of Honor with the name Colt Cabana as CM Punk's rival before joining with Steel and Punk as the Second City Saints. Cabana and Punk later became two–time ROH Tag Team Champions. With Punk becoming a singles star, Cabana feuded with Austin Aries and Nigel McGuinness. On August 13, 2005 Cabana defeated Punk in a two out of three falls match in their hometown of Chicago in what was supposed to be Punk's last ROH match before going to World Wrestling Entertainment. Between August 2005 and April 2006, Cabana was involved in a feud with Homicide, which featured Cabana being strangled with a metal coat hanger, bleeding from numerous chair shots, having Drāno poured down his throat, being piledriven off the ring apron through a table, and getting his head crushed between a ladder. On April 1, 2006 in Chicago, Cabana finally got his revenge and earned the respect of Homicide after a Chicago Street Fight, which saw the feud settled with a handshake and an embrace. After his decisive victory against Homicide, Colt Cabana challenged the ROH World Champion Daniel Bryan for the World Championship at Ring of Honor's 100th show on April 22, 2006 in Philadelphia. Danielson defeated him in less than five minutes. Feeling he lost the match because he had spent the past eight months "brawling" as opposed to wrestling, Cabana rededicated himself. He eventually earned a rematch against Danielson at Chi-Town Struggle on June 24, though he once again lost. Cabana received one last shot against Danielson for the ROH World Championship on August 26. The two fought to a 60-minute time limit draw in a two out of three falls match, with each wrestler earning one fall. In October 2006, Cabana was involved in an auto accident with fellow Ring of Honor stars Adam Pearce and Dave Prazak. Cabana was driving from a Ring of Honor event in Dayton, Ohio when he lost control of their car due to the weather conditions. The car was totaled but everyone was wearing seat belts, which saved their lives. It was initially reported that Cabana had to have a toe amputated, though in reality he had only bruised it. Despite the injury, Cabana wrestled the next night in Chicago Ridge, Illinois.Pearce and Prazak also walked away with bruises but were otherwise fine. On April 3, 2007 it was revealed by the Ring of Honor website that Colton had signed a WWE developmental contract and would soon leave to begin working for their developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling. At Good Times, Great Memories (named in his honor), held on April 28 in Chicago, Cabana defeated long-time friend and fellow Chicago wrestler Adam Pearce. World Wrestling Entertainment (2007-2009) Colton has also worked a number of preliminary matches in WWE The E-Fed on its Heat and Velocity shows. On one occasion, he competed under the name Chris Guy, the real name of his trainer Ace Steel. The real Chris Guy wrestled in a match for WWE in 2004 under the name of Scott Colton, Colton's real name. On April 3, 2007 it was announced that Colton had signed a contract with WWE. He was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling, their developmental territory, and made his debut at a TV taping on May 30. Wrestling as Colt "Boom Boom" Cabana, he lost to Michael W. Kruel in the first round of a tournament to determine who would face The Miz at an OVW live event on June 8. He won his first match in OVW when he forced the Belgium Brawler to submit with the Chicago Crab on June 23. After helping Al Snow regain the role of OVW Troubleshooter from Kruel, Cabana became involved in the OVW Television Championship picture, defeating champion Shawn Spears by countout on August 11. Cabana twice came close to winning the title only to be denied by the TV time-limit expiring. Cabana defeated Spears on October 31, 2007 to win the OVW Television title. When OVW was replaced by Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) as the WWE developmental territory, Cabana was moved down to FCW. On the August 15, 2008 episode of SmackDown, Colton made his debut as Scotty Goldman, losing to The Brian Kendrick. On the August 22 episode of SmackDown, Goldman was a participant in the 10-man battle royal match to determine a qualifier for the WWE Championship scramble match at Unforgiven. Goldman lost after being eliminated by Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. His last singles match on SmackDown! was a quick loss against The Great Khali. He appeared in an Elimination Chamber qualifying battle royal on the February 6, 2009 edition but was eliminated first. This was his first appearance on TV in almost five months. Colton had a show on WWE.com, called Good as Goldman, formerly known as What's Crackin'?, which premiered on January 14, 2009.1 He, however, was released from his WWE contract on February 20, 2009. In his final match for WWE, he was defeated by Umaga and it was aired on the February 20 episode of SmackDown. Return to the WWE (2014-) In November of 2014, Cabana signed a contract with the WWE, returning for his second stint with the company. Cabana debuted in a battle royal at Survivor Series (2014) where he and AJ Styles came out victorious earning them a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championships. The following week on the December 1st edition of WWE Raw, Cabana and Styles captured the tag team championships of Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso to bring championship gold on his first week in the company. The following week Cabana and Styles, along with Sami Zayn picked up a victory in a 6 Man Tag Match against John Cena, Edge and The Rock when Cabana pinned the People's Champion. On the December 15th edition of RAW, Cabana picked up his first single's victory against Magnus to complete an undefeated 2014. On January 11th, 2015, Cabana and Styles had their first championship defence at NY Revolution against Matt Hardy and Mariusz Pudzianowski, losing their titles after Cabana tapped out to Pudzianowski. Cabana made up for his first defeat the following week picking up a tag team victory alongside Sami Zayn over Adam Cole and Kevin Steen. The following edition of RAW, Cabana teamed with Bayley in mixed tag team action, picking up a win over Corey Graves and Suicide. He returned to teaming with Zayn the following week in another victorious effort over veterans Edge and Christian. Personal life While at Western Michigan University, Colton became friends with Matt Cappotelli, who went on to participate in WWE Tough Enough. Colton hosts a podcast called The Art of Wrestling which had over 35 episodes by March 2011 and over 225 episodes by November 2014. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Colt .45 (Double underhook overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack drop,2 sometimes preceded by a Gory special)'' **''Chicago Skyline (Chikara / Independent circuit) / Cabana Special62 (Noah) (Elevated fireman's carry dropped onto the turnbuckles)'' *'Signature moves' **''Airplane spin'' **''Bionic elbow'' **''Cabanarama (Cradle DDT)'' **''Canadian Bacon Leaf (Inverted cloverleaf)'' **''Diving leg drop'' **''Double underhook'' **''Eat The Feet (Inverted stomp facebreaker)'' **''Flying Asshole (ROH / Independent circuit) / Flying Apple48 (Chikara) (Leaping hip attack to a cornered opponent)'' **''Frankensteiner'' **''Lake Shore Drive (Rope hung cutter)'' **''Lariat'' **''Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver onto the knee'' **''Powerbomb'' **''Ram-Man (Missile dropkick)'' **''Running double high knee'' **''Sitout scoop slam piledriver'' **''Slap, with theatrics'' **''Snap suplex'' **''Springboard moonsault'' *'Nicknames' **"Boom Boom" **'"Classic"' **"The Guv'nor" *'Entrance themes' **'"Boom Boom" by Kidd Russ and The Girthtones' Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) with AJ Styles (1) and Sami Zayn **Eddie Burns Memorial Championship **Money in the Bank (1 time) **Slammy Award for Friendship of the Year (1 time with Sami Zayn) Category:1980 births Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:Jewish American sportspeople Category:Jewish professional wrestlers Category:Living people Category:People from Deerfield, Illinois Category:Masked wrestlers Category:Professional wrestlers from Illinois